Cheer Leading and Love
by Greysonsbby
Summary: Gabe starts getting these weird feelings every time he sees Jo, and Pj tries out for cheer leading.   Bad Summary but Story is GOOD! GDXJK
1. Chapter 1

Teddy's Pov

"Hey Pj, why do you have a cheer leading outfit right now?" I asked staring at Pj.

"Oh I'm trying out for cheerleading." Pj answered smiling holding the Cheer leading outfit in his hands.

"Why?" Mom asked staring at him with the what-are-you-talking-about look.

"Is it for a girl?" Bob asked smiling and laughing at the same time.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Pj asked.

"I did it once, We dated for 3 weeks." Bob said smiling.

"Was it mom?" I asked.

"No, it was umm...someone else." Bob said looking away.

"Oh who was this girl?" Amy asked putting her hands on her hips,

"Ohh...ummm...Look its Gabe!" Bob said

"Hi?" Gabe said staring at Bob like he's crazy.

"You didn't answer my question." Mom said staring him down.

"Some girl I had a crush on before you." Bob said wishing he never said that.

"Oh I see." Mom said going to the sink.

"Well good luck with the cheer leading hunny, dont wanna marry the wrong guy." Mom said staring at Bob and leaving.

"Ohh." Everyone said.

"So who's this girl?" Gabe asked.

"Stacy Newman." Pj said staring at the outfit.

"Wow, and you think your gonna win her over." Gabe said laughing.

"What girls have you got?" Pj asked staring at Gabe  
>"Shut up!" Gabe yelled.<p>

_Why didn't Gabe say anything about Jo or Kit? well mostly Jo..._

"Ha!" Pj said in his face,

I laughed and heard the door bell rang, I walked up since everyone was yelling at each other, I grabbed my camera and put it down on the couch next to Charlie and opened the door to see Jo standing there wearing a pink shirt with a lime green jacket and blue skinny jeans, black converse.

"What you doing here Jo?" I asked smiling.

"Family is doing some songs and I came here, so what up?" Jo answered smiling.

"Okay...? well come inside." I said.

Jo came inside and sat on the couch and stared at me, I sighed and walked to the kitchen and found Gabe sitting down crossing arms.

"Gabe, Jo's in the living room,." I said flashing the camera at him and fliming him and Jo.

"Why are you fliming us?" Gabe yelled hiding his face.'

"You two are so cute!" I said clapping my hands.

"Ugh." Gabe moaned looking the other way.

I sighed and walked away leaving those two alone...

-Gabe's Pov-

"I love her, but sometimes she can be annoying." I said smiling.

"Yeah, well wanna watch tv?" Jo asked grabbing the remote but grabbed my hand instead, I felt a weird feeling but ingrored it. I must be hungry, I sighed and we watched tv for about 5 seconds.

"I'm bored, can we play games?" Jo complained.

"Fine." I said changing the channel to video games, we played Galaxy Of Death, Jo beat me but everytime she smiled I could feel my heart pound, My hands got sweaty and I couldn't talk to her, She kept asking me if i was okay but I couldn't.

"Gabe?" Jo said snapping his fingers in my face.

"Huh? oh sorry." I said staring at her.

"Are you okay?" Jo asked.

I tried to speak, but my mouth was dry and my heart was beating fast, _What's happening to me? _ I asked my self.

"You lost stupid." Jo said smiling with that pretty smile, _Wait did I say pretty? _

I shook my head and smiled at her, she smiled back, Jo turned away and played more of her games.

About an hour, Jo sighed and we heard the car horn, Jo got up and started walking out the door, when we left my heart flipped. _What is happening to me? _I asked my self.

**Did ya like! #StayingUpAllNight **


	2. Pj gets in and sets a play date

**Here is chapter 2! :) Comment and REVIEW! :) **

Pj's Pov

I sighed and stared at the door, _Should I go? Is it worth it? _Before I could answer, I walked in and saw a lot of girls dancing, I sighed and went over to the boys side.

"Why are you here?" Some girl asked holding a clip board and waiting for an answer.

"To try out." I answered smiling.

"Boys trying out is right here." She pointed over there where the boys were lined up.

I nodded my head and rushed over there, falling down a few times and getting laughed at.

"Pj?" I heard a young boy voice.

_Spencer? _

I turned around to see my own little brother there smiling and staring at me with wide eyes.  
>"You trying out too?" I asked.<p>

"No, we are having a tour of this place." Gabe answered smiling.

"Tour?" I said confused.

"Yeah." Gabe said sitting on the beachers.

"Why are you sitting down?" I asked scared.

If I do a bad job, Gabe would laugh at me and then show the whole world.

"Touring." Gabe answered.

I gulped and went back in line, I sighed and waited til it was my turn.

"Go Pj!" I heard Gabe and a little girl voice say, I smiled and saw Gabe and some girl yelling my name.

It hit my turn and I stood in frount of the judge, who was my crush Stacy.

"Okay show us what you got." Stacy said smiling at me.

I did what any guy cheer leading would do, I finished with the splits, I smiled wide and waited for an answer.

"That was awesome." Stacy said smiling.

"Yep, wait a few seconds for your answer out back." One of them said as I walked out smiling.

"Good job Pj." The little girl said.

"Thanks, well I better go wait, see you guys around!" I said walking away and making a fool out of my self by hitting a pole.

"And he wants to be a cheerleader." I heard someone say as I got up and made my way to the table.

I sighed and waited a long time, I almost fell asleep before I heard a yell and people moaning.

"Okay people, the results are in!" Some chick yelled almost falling down by the other cheerleaders.

Everyone rushed and I was too late, I couldn't even get it, I tried but people pushed me.

"PJ!" I heard everyone say and turn to me.

"Yes?" I said.

"You got in!" Some dude said smiling.

I smiled and walked off to the girls, they smiled and laughed for some reaosn.

"Hey Pj, great job getting in." Stacy said coming over to me.

"Thanks." I said staring at her.

"Hey do you have a brother who goes here?" Stacy asked, her blue eyes shinning.

"Yeahh, Gabe Duncan." I said smiling.

"So that's who Jo is hanging out with." Stacy said staring at them.

"You know her?" I asked.

'She's my cousin, hey maybe we can have a play date!" Stacy said smiling.

"Who?" I asked.  
>"Me, you, Gabe and Jo!" Stacy said laughing.<p>

"Yeah, Gabe would like that!" I lied gulping.

"Cool, so tomorrow?" Stacy asked.

"Yep." I said.

Stacy walked off and I smiled, _Me and Stacy are going on a play date! Wait...With Gabe and Jo? Ohh...How am I suppose to tell him that? Good Luck Pj_.

**Sorry its short! ;D #StayingUpAllNight**


	3. Chapter 3

Pj's Pov

I walked in the house scared to see Gabe, _Gabe is so gonna KILL ME!_

I sighed and sat down trying to get Gabe out of my mind.

"Hey dude!" Gabe said patting my shoulder.

"OKAY I PLANNED A PLAY DATE!" I yelled staring at Gabe.

"For who?" Gabe asked drinking some orange juice.

"Me, Stacy and you and Jo." I said.

Gabe did a spit take and gave him one of his death stare.

"Just do it! Pretend to like it and I will get my girl!" I begged.

"No." Gabe answered.

"Please, I will do the dishes for a week!" I said.

"Teddy does that already for me." Gabe answered smiling.

"Well I'll clean your room!" I said.

"Mom does that." Gabe said smirking.

"I'll do your homework." I said.

"Deal." Gabe said shaking my hand.

**XXXXXXX**

I finally am doing it, I'm with the girl of my dreams, I smiled and held her hand as we walked to the park Gabe and Jo behide us, We laughed talked and did alot of sharing numbers and tweeting each other.

We sat down on grass and looked at the sky, Stacy's hair moved through the wind and smiled and laughed.

_She looks so pretty..._

"Aww Gabe and Jo are having a great time." Stacy said giggling.

"Dont pay attection to them, stay with me." I said kissing her by suprise.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Gabe's Pov

"I'm having a good time." Jo said smiling.

"Yeah me too." I lied looking at the trees.

_How much longer? _

Jo smiled and drank more of her drink, I sighed and saw Pj and Stacy kissing, I did a sour face and tried to make the best of it here, _Its so boring here..._

I rolled my eyes as Jo talked about something at school and lunch, I sighed and looked away drinking more, I could of sworn in the corner of my eyes I saw Jo frown and look away, _Great now she's sad..._

"Are you okay?" I asked.

'Yeah, just a little sad." Jo said looking away crying.

**xxxxxxxx**

Pj's Pov

I felt Stacy pull away, She had the saddest look ever as she stared at Gabe and Jo direction.

"Gabe made Jo cry." Stacy said about to get up.

"Dont leave! I'll be right back." I said.

I rushed over and grabbed Gabe over to a different stop, I sighed and stared at him.

"What are you doing? Jo is crying!" I yelled.

"I didn't do anything! She just started crying!" Gabe explained.

"Make her happy so I can kiss Stacy!" I said.

Gabe rolled his eyes and pulled a flower out of the ground, and walked back to her and handed her a flower, Jo smiled and took it, I rushed back to Stacy and saw she was smiling.

"Where were we?" I asked.

Stacy smiled and kissed me, We sat there making out while other people were walking by and I could never be anywhere else...

**I wanted to post something :) **

**So here ya GO! :D**


	4. Shark Attack

Pj's Pov

I could never kiss Stacy, she kept staring at Jo and Gabe, I sighed and turned around staring at the sky.

"Quit staring at Gabe and Jo, we're on our date." I said staring at her.

"What if Gabe hurts her?" Stacy asked.

"My brother is not gonna hurt your cousin." I said holding her hand.

Stacy laughed and started kissing me out of no,where...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Gabe's Pov

I sighed and saw Jo was flidding with the flower, _This is the boriest day ever.._

"So Gabe, you wanna watch the clouds?" Jo asked giggling.

"Why would I wanna watch the clouds?" I asked giving her a confused look.

Jo smiled and pulled me down on the grass as she layed on my chest smiling, _This felt weird.._

I couldn't get up, She gripped on my wrist and cuddled more into my chest.

_God help me..._

**XXXXXXXXX**

Pj's Pov'

Stacy pulled away and smiled at me, I could hear other people smiling and laughing.

"You wanna go to the lake?" I asked.

"I dont know." Stacy said staring at her cheer leading outfit.

"Come on, break the rules." I said pulling her up and throwing her into the water.

Stacy laughed and jumped in while I stood there in my boxers, I sighed and jumped in feeling the cold water.

"This is so fun!" Stacy said laughing.

I smiled and after a while we started playing and having fun, I stopped in the corner of my eye, a big pointy thing in the water, I shurrged and played more, I closed my eyes and starting relax...

"HELP!" I heard a scream from Stacy.

I looked and saw Stacy scream and fall under the water, I gasped and tried grabbing her, It took a while but I pulled her out and saw blood coming out of her wrist and body..

She looked dead in my eyes, I could see in happen over and over again, I breathed hard and stared at her while I heard people run away and call 9-1-1.


End file.
